<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smear Campaign by HornedWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705440">Smear Campaign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedWings/pseuds/HornedWings'>HornedWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gore warning, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, blood mention, blood warning, gore mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedWings/pseuds/HornedWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smear Campaign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The impact from that great a height alone had hurt, but the water itself? God everything burned. Everything burned. It burns. <em>Oh god it burns.</em></p><p>A single, desperate cry for help was all that Bud managed. A single, gargled and desperate plea. </p><p>And yet... despite being completely submerged... he could still clearly hear what was going on above him was... <em>was that duck mocking him?</em> </p><p>No. No no that couldn't have been the case, especially as a stick finds it's way into the chemical rich water, Bud desperately reaching for the quickly dissolving object and-</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh god his hands.</em> Clearly burning, sizzling into a raw sort of red. His fur singed off his body, blood soon to surround the canine. </p><p>But of course... Bud's fear and distress did him no good, barely managing to look up just as the wood was pulled from the water. </p><p>He screams, loud and desperate wails of pure agony, only bubbles escaping his throat, praying that some sort of sound would reach the surface. </p><p>The hound hadn't given up yet however, trying to swim up to the surface despite his movements growing weaker and weaker, before finally... all he can do is curl in and tremble, letting out a final sob as everything goes dark.</p><p>-</p><p>He opens his eyes. Suddenly a jolt of life fills the canine. The pain had stopped. <em>Thank god the pain had stopped.</em></p><p>He manages to swim up to the surface with a surprising bit of ease, all but clawing his way out of the vat with the desperation of a man who had yet to have drown - or melt or... whatever he had experienced really. </p><p>He throws his legs over the side of the vat, and he couldn't help but think to himself. "Was I really just over reacting? Maybe I should just... turn myself in and hope this whole thing blows ov-"</p><p>Bud's thoughts are suddenly cut off as he <em>splashes</em> against the cement floor, collapsing into a puddle of water and a pile of bones. </p><p>The canine is taken aback, slowly managing to rise again, staring at the pile of wet bones on the floor, clearly processing the sight before he pauses and quickly glances down at his paws. </p><p>No... no that couldn't be right.</p><p>His paws... no. His entire <em>body</em> seemed to be made entirely out of water. Hell, he could see right through his hands, and he barely even had feet! Only a puddle beneath him, water rising up into his legs - which again where made of nothing but water.</p><p>He blinks, looking back at the skeleton on the floor. He carefully kneels down, nervously running his paw over the canine skull, feeling a shiver as his water suddenly grows colder - a sensation Bud would have to get used to. </p><p>That... that couldn't be him, could it? Bud Flud was still alive, <em>right?</em> He couldn't help but feel a bubbling, sickly feeling in his gut as he examines the bones.</p><p>Bud takes a step backwards, looking around nervously as he calls out. "Hey uh... hello? Is anyone here?" His voice trembles and gargled ever so slightly, nothing incomprehensible, but still noticeable. </p><p>"I uh... I believe I have a situation here..." </p><p>Bud's words are only met with silence. He wasn't even sure what sort of response he was expecting. An employee that had arrived early? Or maybe that Darkwing Duck fellow was still hanging around, or maybe-</p><p>The hound's musings suddenly stop. "Darkwing Duck..." he muses out loud, looking up at the scaffolding he had previously fell from.</p><p>No... no he hadn't fell. If he had fell it would have been a simple slip up. An accident that nobody had a hand in. He thinks back, accusing fingers poking into his chest, being cornered further and further against the railing. </p><p>He hadn't fell. He was <em>pushed.</em> This was no accident no - this was murder.</p><p>Bud clenches his fists tightly. Storming towards the stair leading up to the scaffolding, his body rising in heat, steam beginning to rise as he heads up. </p><p>That vigilante thought he could do away with Bud Flud huh? Well he should've thought again. Sure what he was doing wasn't right - but did it justify murder? Bud didn't think so, but avenging his own life? Now that should be reason enough for anything, right? </p><p>Bud Flud - no. He wasn't Bud anymore he needed a new name now. The Bastardly Businessman? The Wet Dog? Wow was he bad at names. </p><p>Bud grumbles, musing quietly to himself for a name for his new identity, headed towards the exit before stopping, thinking a bit harder before it struck him. </p><p>The Liquidator.</p><p>The Liquidator would bring about Darkwing's downfall. The Liquidator would avenge the unjustified death of Bud Flud. </p><p>The Liquidator would put an end to Darkwing Duck, if it was the last thing he does.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>